Girlfriend
by Yoko Chann
Summary: Bella quiere a Edward,el mas guapo,el mas sexy y el mejor rockero de la escuela.Edward tiene una "tierna" novia que toca el violín. ¿Podra Bella conquistarlo? ¿Tanya, la novia de Edward, es tan tierna como el cree? Song-fic. Girlfrien. Avril Lavinge.
1. Chapter 1

**Discraimer: los personajes no son míos son de Meyer**

En el instituto de música había de todo, violinistas, guitarristas, rockeros y raperos, cada año entraban nuevos alumnos y se iban los más grandes, algunos triunfaban, otros fracasaban, pero nunca había nada digno de contar. Cada "facultad" no tenía relaciones mas allá, pero este año todo cambiara, este año se romperán las barreras entre los diferentes tipos de música, y todo porque Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como: La Bella Swan, una rockera desde lo mas tierno de su niñez, esta anamorada de Edward Cullen el mejor de la escuela cantando y tocando la guitarra, pero el aun siendo un rockstar anda con una niña "tierna" que toca el violin. Bella sabe que Edward y ella fueron hechos el uno para el otro, hara hasta lo imposible por romper esa relación. ¿podra contra el amor? ¿sera que Edward siente amor por Tanya? ¿tal vez se siente atraido por Bella?

Aquí todo puede pasar, la musica es una poderosa magia, pero el amor es mas fuerte. En esta guerra descubriran que hay cosas mas valiosas que alcanzar la fama, y que jamas, JAMAS, debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

**Hi! Aquí subiendo una nueva idea loca que mi cabeza creo. Espero que les guste, díganme si es un asco y debo dejarlo o lo debo continuar.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nota: en mis demás historias no he subido capitulo porque siento que nadie las lee, eso me desanima y no he podido escribir un capitulo signo de ser publicado. Sorry pero la inspiración no llegua.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN **


	2. Adelanto

Hola!

Se que me apoyaron mucho para seguir escribiendo esta historia pero lamentablemente ahorita no voy a poder, estoy en final de semestre, aun no se cuando comienzan los exámenes, debo estudiar.

Además estoy castigada por que baje algo en mis calificaciones. TAL VEZ para la próximas semana subo un nuevo capitulo.

Adelanto:

Bella POv

Mi nueva escuela, el instituto de música más prestigiado del país, Breaking Dark. Mi nuevo reino, definitivamente eso iba a ser para mí esta escuela, un reino. Y no porque sea la típica chica popular que trae a media escuela besando el suelo por donde camina, si no porque la música es mi mayor pasión y nadie la superara, si, tal vez encuentre a gente mejor que yo, mas bonita, mas talentosa, con mas carisma pero jamás habrá nadie con mas entusiasmo, mas ganas de triunfar que yo. Soy Isabella Swan, pero la gente me conoce como "la Bella Swan", (lo se es algo tonto pero…), soy la vocalista de nuestra "banda", me gusta todo tipo de música pero mi favorito es el rock. Junto a mis mejores amigas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale (desde hace un año) conquistaremos la escuela. Además de querer convertirme en una gran rockstar, quiero encontrar el amor, tengo 18 años y jamás me enamorado, ni me ha gustado nadie, mi primer beso me lo dio por accidente mi mejor amigo a los 12, bueno deseo a alguien que me quiera, y según Alice la psíquica las tres vamos a encontrar a "nuestras medias naranjas"

-Bella- bellita.- oh no mi querido (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano mayor Emmet. Si el estudia en esta escuela desde hace un año, para mi buena suerte (de nuevo sarcasmo) esta estudiando rock, al igual que yo. Solo espero que no sea un gran impedimento para mí, son sus celos de hermano y todo eso.

Edward POV

Mi segundo año en el instituto de música Breaking Dark. Tengo el presentimiento que este año será diferente, no se porque, pero así lo siento. Sinceramente si por mi fuera no cambiaria mi vida por nada, soy uno de los mejores en mi genero (rock) a pesar de estar en un grado muy inferior, mi novia es la persona mas dulce que existe en este mundo, se llama Tanya y toca el violín en el campus de música clásica. De algo estoy seguro, la amo con todo mi corazón y así todo el mundo trate de separarnos, no lo lograra. Mis amigos son los mas leales que puede haber en la vida, Emmet Swan y Jasper Hale. Tengo una pequeña hermana duende llamada Alice que odia a mi novia, por cierto, pero aun así la quiero con toda mi alma, ella va a estudiar aquí, en la misma escuela, en el mismo genero, nada mas le falta el mismo año. En fin, a todo esto, me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 19 años y dentro de unos cuantos años (tres para ser preciso) voy a ser conocido internacionalmente.

-Bella- bellita- grito mi gran amigo Emmet, casi me deja sin tímpano. Bella-bellita, como el la llamaba, es su hermana menor, a la cual no conozco, me presentare.


	3. Capitulo uno Bella POV

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Meyer y maravillosa mente. Yo solo juego con sus personalidades.**

Bella POv

Mi nueva escuela, el instituto de música más prestigiado del país, Breaking Dark. Mi nuevo reino, definitivamente eso iba a ser para mí esta escuela, un reino. Y no porque sea la típica chica popular que trae a media escuela besando el suelo por donde camina, si no porque la música es mi mayor pasión y nadie la superara, si, tal vez encuentre a gente mejor que yo, mas bonita, mas talentosa, con mas carisma pero jamás habrá nadie con mas entusiasmo, mas ganas de triunfar que yo. Soy Isabella Swan, pero la gente me conoce como "la Bella Swan", (lo se es algo tonto pero…), soy la vocalista de nuestra "banda", me gusta todo tipo de música pero mi favorito es el rock. Junto a mis mejores amigas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale (desde hace un año) conquistaremos la escuela. Además de querer convertirme en una gran rockstar, quiero encontrar el amor, tengo 18 años y jamás me enamorado, ni me ha gustado nadie, mi primer beso me lo dio por accidente mi mejor amigo a los 12, bueno deseo a alguien que me quiera, y según Alice la psíquica las tres vamos a encontrar a "nuestras medias naranjas".

Esta escuela es enorme, ojala y lo olvidadiza se me quite, porque si no me voy a perder.

…Recepción… (Puerta)

Oh, encontré la puerta que buscaba.-Buenos días- saludo la recepcionista, una viejita gordita y con cara de simpática.-Buenos días, disculpé me gustaría saber que cuarto me toca. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.-

-claro que si hija, enseguida te digo.-

Tecleos algunas palabras en la computadora y busco en un cajón una pequeña llave.

-Toma, la llave solo tu y tus compañeras la tienen y por supuesto ahí una copia de emergencia en la dirección. Así que nadie más puede entrar y claro esta a nadie mas le puedes dar una copia. Toma un mapa de la escuela, los dormitorios están al sur, edificio 5-2, espero que disfrutes estar aquí y que estudies mucho.-

Después de escucharla hablar tan rápido y solo con una bocanada de aire deje de pensar que era "viejita". Me quede observándola hasta que volteo a verme.

-¿se te ofrece algo más?- pregunto con voz dulce

-si, Am, ¿Qué número es mi cuarto?- esbozo media sonrisa y se golpeo la frente

-oh que olvidadiza soy, es el 112.- (risas)

Bueno creo que no es "viejita" pero si despistada, tal vez mas que yo.

…Cuarto….

Llegue al cuarto 112 y abrí la puerta, había una pequeña salita con 3 puertas de las cuales solo una estaba abierta, supuse que mis compañeras de cuarto ya habrían llegado.

Me metí a mi cuarto y deje mis maletas en la cama, ya desempacaría luego, quiero conocer la escuela.

°°°golpe°°°-ouch- choque con mi compañera y me caí, genial, gran inicio Bella, genial.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Bella eres tú!-grito una vocecita de duende tan conocida.

-¡Hola Alice! ¿Así que tú eres una de mis compañeras? ¡Que suerte!-

Nos sentamos en la salita después de un largo, largo abrazo, conversamos sobre a que hora habíamos llegado y Alice me dijo que nuestra otra compañera había llegado antes que ella y no había salido para nada.- lo bueno de estar juntas , además de lo obvio, es que si nuestra compañera es fastidiosa la podremos molestar mucho.-

Iba a darle la razón al duende pero me interrumpió alguien conocido.

-Gracias niñas yo también las quiero- giramos la cabeza y vimos a una "enfadada" Rose, corrí a abrazarla y Alice me siguió, repito, este va a ser un año genial.

Después de cómo 2 horas de ponernos al corriente de todas unas vacaciones aun tenía ganas de conocer la escuela, así que dije:

-oigan vamos a dar un paseo.-

-Si, vamos.- dijeron al unimismo mis amigas.

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al jardín, había un trió de violinistas tocando una pieza de Mozart me parece. Una de ellas era rubia rojiza, la otra pelinegra y la tercera pelirroja, las tres eran muy lindas, se veían personas agradables, digo que tan malo puede ser alguien que toca el violín. Alice, Rose y yo nos detuvimos en seco cuando vimos un kiosco donde vendían helado, nos miramos de manera cómplice y echamos a correr, Alice llego primer y yo le seguí, como Rose llego ultima le toca pagar.

-Te toca pagar- gritamos Alice y yo a coro-

-No es justo, soy la única que trae tacones- (Ropa en mi perfil)

Después de un rato de un largo discurso sobre el calzado adecuado para un primer día de clase, según Alice, compramos nuestros helados. De chocolate para mi, de fresa para Rose y de vainilla para Alice.

Salimos riendo y empujándonos del kiosco, disfrute mucho la primera cucharada de mi helado, Alice me empujo y choque contra alguien que termino con la blusa llena de chocolate.

-Lo siento, perdón, no fue mi intención- decía como desesperada mientras trataba de limpiarla y mis queridas amigas lloraban de tanto reír detrás de mi.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi.- me dijo ella, , mientras me daba un manotazo. Levante la vista a su rostro, que por cierto, no había visto y descubrí que se trataba de una de las niñas lindas y "agradables" que estaban tocando el violín. Mi primera reacción fue sostenerla mirada y poner mi "pose amenazante" decía Alice. Note como sus seguidoras empujaban a Rose y Alie, les decían que pararan de reír.

¡Uf!. Las empujaron, un grave error, si yo era agresiva cuando me molestaban ellas me hacían ver como un lindo y pequeño gatito domestico al lado de un tigre de bengala hambriento, Sentí lastima por las otras dos chicas, esto se va a poner feo.

-¿Quién te crees para tirarme helado y chocarme, niñita?- me grito "ella".

-¿Y tu quien eres para reclamarme? Hasta donde yo se un accidente es un accidente y no hay que se nadie especial para tener uno.-

-Gracias por responder mi pregunta. Al parecer sabes que tú no eres nadie- dijo desdeñosa-¿Eres nueva? Obvio eres nueva si no sabrías quien soy. Ya me conoces, admira mi rostro y no te me vuelvas a acercar. Tanya Denali, aléjate de mí.-

Mi mamá siempre me dijo que cuando alguien discutiera conmigo simplemente lo ignorara y que no me rebajara a su nivel, pero si abre su bocata perfectamente delineada de nuevo la golpeo, ¿Quién se cree esta Tanya? Apreté los puños lista para darle un buen golpe en la cara pero escuche gritos detrás de mi, voltee y vi a mis dos amigas siendo detenidas por un par de chavos desconocidos y a las amigas de "ella" a punto de llorar en el suelo. Tanya, perdón "ella", chasqueo los dedos a mis espaldas y sus clones se levantaron muy dignamente del suelo y se fueron siguiéndola.

Poco a poco la bolita que se había formado alrededor de mis amigas; de la cual por cierto, no fui consiente hasta que desapareció; quedamos solo las tres y los chicos lindos y desconocidos que sostenían a Alice y Rose.

-Gracias chicos- les dije y se marcharon.

-Ahora sabes que esas… esas sifrinas son todo menos lindas y personas agradables, mira que armar todo este rollo por una manchita de helado en su blusa de diseñador, si que son exageradas esas niñas. -Me reí de la cara de frustración que tenia Alice. -¿de que te ríes Swan? Tu eres la que debería esta mas enojada, acabas de conocer a tu rival.-

¿Mi rival?, ¿ella es mi rival?, ¿Por qué? Se supone que se llama rival a alguien que compite contra ti para conseguir lo que tu quieres, porque Tanya De, De algo sería mi rival.

-Alice, ¿Por qué dices que es mi rival?-

-Elemental mi querida Bella, ella, a la que tu manchaste de helado, es Tanya Denali. La tonta y plástica novia de mi querido hermanito que se merece algo mejor.-

-¿Novia de tu hermano?- aja respondió. Sigo sin entender, es novia y a mi que. Ni siquiera conozco a en persona a su hermano, solo he admirado en silencio las fotos de el en casa de Alice, me encanta como se le ven los ojos color verde esmeralda, pero de ahí en fuera no se nada de él. Yo creo que mi cara tiene pintada el signo de interrogación con luces de neón rojas y al parecer es algo gracioso, ya que Rose soltó una carcajada y Alice hiso cara de frustración cuando comenzó a explicarme el asunto de "la rival" como si fuera una niña de 5 años que aun no entiende que 2x2 es 4.

-Mira Bella, yo se que tu piensas que mi hermano es guapo- me sonroje, ¿sabrá lo de las fotos, los ojos y todo eso?- y tu sonrojo me dice que estoy en lo correcto- maldito sonrojo, siempre aparece en los momentos menos oportuno- Se que piensas que tiene unos ojos lindos- ¿y esta duende como sabe eso?- aunque son iguales a los míos y jamás he recibido un alago de parte tuyo, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que te atrae físicamente y se que en cuanto lo conozcas te enamoraras perdidamente de el y el de ti.- finalizo su discurso sin respirar, me preguntó como hará eso.

-Alice eso es..-

-Ridículo-termino Rose por mi.

-Claro, que no es ridículo, Bella será mi cuñada, tu serás cuñada de ella y yo seré la tuya.-

Rose y yo nos quedamos perplejas por lo que dijo. Dos razones: 1 me enredo con su ultima frase y 2 ¿Qué tenia su helado?

-Se que no me creen pero ya lo verán, ya lo verán- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejo- ¡nuestra primera clase ya va a empezar!-grito de lejos. Rose me volteo a ver y yo a ella, nos encogimos de hombros y alcanzamos a nuestra amada y loca duende.

Entramos a un salón con una pequeña tarima en medio en la cual había una batería, 2 guitarras, un bajo y un teclado. Un hombre bajito se paro en medio de los instrumentos.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos al instituto de música Breaking Dark, nos complace tenerlos aquí y esperamos que se sientan a gusto en su 2° hogar….- el profesor seguía hablando y hablado sin tomar aire, aparentemente, a lo mejor el aire de esta escuela te ayuda a hablar con una solo respiración. En fin, el seguí hablando y no mencionaba su nombre, no preste atención a su discurso de bienvenida porque era aburrido, pero el profe sin nombre dio un anuncio interesante- este año vamos a trabajar de otro modo con su genero, habrá un concurso a final de curso, un grupo representante de cada grado competirá contra los demás grados, no se sientan intimidados por ser mas chicos que los demás, debo confesarles que el año pasado en primero tuve a tres de los mejores alumnos que he tenido en todos mis años de maestro. Formen equipos de tres- Genial, Alice, Rose y yo esteremos juntas- cada trío compondrá una canción, con todo lo que implica, en todas sus clases les ayudaran con este proyecto. Mi nombre en Sr. Banner y les daré la clase llamada escenario. -¿Escenario? ¿Dijo escenario?- no me pregunten porque se llama así, pero yo les ensañare como desenvolverse en el escenario como todas unas estrellas de rock – termino su largo, largo discurso y sonó el timbre. No puedo creer que alguien se la pase hablando una hora sin cansarse, definitivamente tengo que aprender a hablar de esa manera. Salimos por el pasillo y vi alguien conocido del otro lado del pasillo acompañado de otras 2 personas, me voltee hacia mis amigas.

-Escóndanme, ahí viene mi hermano-

Me ignoraron y siguieron caminando hacia su dirección como si nada. (Grito de frustración mental). Trágame tierra.

-¡Beli-bellita!- ¡oh no!

**Lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo antes pero pasen a mi perfil y lean la nota , una disculpa enorme.**

**Apachurren el botoncito de abajo y déjenme un comentario sobre que opinan por favor.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Netamu Cullen.**


	4. Capitulo uno Edward POV

**Los personajes no son mio, aunque no es por mi, si fuera por mi secuestro a Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Jake, Seth, etc.,etc,. para lastima mia y dicha de muchas pertenecen solo a Meyer.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

Edward POV

Mi segundo año en el instituto de música Breaking Dark. Tengo el presentimiento que este año será diferente, no se porque, pero así lo siento. Sinceramente si por mi fuera no cambiaria mi vida por nada, soy uno de los mejores en mi genero (rock) a pesar de estar en un grado muy inferior, mi novia es la persona mas dulce que existe en este mundo, se llama Tanya y toca el violín en el campus de música clásica. De algo estoy seguro, la amo con todo mi corazón y así todo el mundo trate de separarnos, no lo lograra. Mis amigos son los mas leales que puede haber en la vida, Emmet Swan y Jasper Hale. Tengo una pequeña hermana duende llamada Alice que odia a mi novia, por cierto, pero aun así la quiero con toda mi alma, ella va a estudiar aquí, en la misma escuela, en el mismo genero, nada mas le falta el mismo año. En fin, a todo esto, me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 19 años y dentro de unos cuantos años (tres para ser preciso) voy a ser conocido internacionalmente.

Llegue a mi cuarto después de recoger las llaves en la recepción con la señora "distraída" Cristi. Solo espero que Emmet y Jasper no hayan llegado aun, porque si no….. (zapato volador y golpe) ^~^.

-esta es mi cama-

- no, es la mia. Tu la tuviste el año pasaso, me toca a mi.-

Mis queridos y diplomáticos amigos ya llegaron, en particular me encanto esta bienvenida, digo ¿ a quien no le gusta llegar a la escuela y ser golpeado por un zapato?, el sueño de cualquier estudiante.

-¿peleando por la cama?.- Pregunte lo obvio para saber que me respondían.

- ¡si!, hola Edward.- respondieron los dos siendo tan ambles como siempre. Como ellos estaban absortos en la pelea decidí meterme a mi cuarto y disfrutar un momento de mi linda cama.

Estuve como una hora arreglando mis cosas y ellos seguían discutiendo. Se preguntaran porque tanto pelear por una cama, la respuesta es que ese era el único cuarto que tenia una cama matrimonial y los dos dicen usar mucho espacio y moverse mucho mientras duermen. Estaba dispuesto a leer cuando Emmet me rompió el tímpano con la palabra -¡Victoria!- y Jasper salió echando humo y arrastrando su sabana y se dirigió al cuarto que quedaba.

-¿Qué paso?- interrogue a Jasper y su repuesta fue un balbuceo que tal vez significo, "chantaje".

Emmet salió de su nuevo cuarto brincando el pasito feliz (*) y dijo:

-chicos la pelea y la victoria son algo agotador y causan mucha hambre. ¿Les parece si vamos a comer?- y como respuesta mi estomago rugió.

°°°°15 minutos despues°°°°

Estábamos en la cafetería viendo el menú y platicando sobre nuestras vacaciones.

Jasper con su hermana Rosalie y sus papás viajo en un crucero por Europa.

Emmet pasó la mitad del verano con su mamá en Phoenix y la otra con su papá aquí en Nueva York, ya que están divorciados.

-Y hermano, debiste haber visto la pelea que tuvieron mi mamá y mi hermana.-

La hermana de Emmet, Isabella, un año menor que nosotros, de cabello color chocolate y los ojos mas lindos que he visto en toda mi vida, del mismo color.

-¿Por qué se pelaron?- pregunte un poco mas interesado en la platica. No porque Isabella me atrajera de alguna manera, si no porque me intriga un poco, según lo que Emmet nos ha dicho es diferente a todas las demás mujeres, y pues si es diferente de un modo lindo, además soy el único que no la conozco.

- Se pelaron porque mi mamá planea casarse dentro de un año o menos con un jugador de ligas menores llamado Phill-

-¿ y que tiene de malo? Renne tiene derecho a rehacer su vida- dijo Jasper (n.a. le dijo por su nombre de pila porque ella se lo pidió cuando se conocieron).

-Pues yo opino lo mismo y mi papá también, pero Bella lo considera una traición.-

-¿traición?- pregunte aun mas intrigado.

- si, traición a mi papá y a nuestra familia. Llamo pedófila a mi mamá, imagínate como estuvo la pelea.-

-¿Por qué pedófila?-

-porque Phill es unos 5 o 6 años mas joven que mi mamá.-

Emmet termino su relato. Jasper y yo le pusimos una mano en el hombro, se notaba que necesitaba apoyo y que no se había hablado de esto en todo el verano.

Oscuridad de repente, alguien cubrió mis ojos. Acto reflejo trate de quitarme las manos que obstruían mi vista, pero un aliento en mi oreja me detuvo.

-Eddie malo, jamás me dejas jugar bien.- susurro una sexi voz. Sonreí automáticamente cuando reconocí esa sexi voz como la de mi novia. Tanya. Me voltee y la bese con ganas, cualquiera hubiera besado a su novia igual si no la hubiera visto en persona durante el verano. Cuando el beso termino junte nuestras frente, algo que se me hacia muy romántico pero a ella no le gustaba así que se separo de mi.

Simplemente dije- hola- cada vez que hacia eso como que me sentía decepcionado, me gustaría que algún día solo me dejara disfrutar de sus ojos después de un beso y no, como ella hace, abrazarnos o volvernos a besar. Si algún día deja su frente pegada a la mía la voy a amar mas de lo que la amo.

Me abrazo y me dijo que me había extrañado mucho. Compramos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa.

Cada pareja estaba en su burbuja y no me pregunten a que hora llegaron Heidi y María, porque no me di cuenta.

Tanya me platicó sus vacaciones en Alaska y yo le conté algo sobre mi viaje a Inglaterra con mis abuelos.

-y ¿a que hora llegaste, amor?- le pregunte a mi dulce novia.

- como a las ocho, desempaque y me fui a practicar violín con Heidi y María, nos dio sed y fuimos por un helado al kiosco, pero unos niñitas amiguitas de tu hermana nos embarraron helado y nos echaron bronca, te juro que no supe que contestarles o que hacer y me puse a llorar, ¿Por qué hay gente tan mala?- termino mi novia con los ojos llenos de agua (1).

- ay mi vida, ya tranquila, ya paso y te juro que ni Alice ni sus amigas te volverán a molestar.- la abrace tratando de consolarla. ¿Por qué mi hermana no quiere a Tanya? (2) si mi novia es una de las personas mas dulces, inocentes, cariñosas y sinceras que he conocido en la vida, y vean que he conocido a mucha gente.

-Gracias Eddie- dijo Tanya estrechándome fuerte, la verdad odio ese diminutivo, pero que quieren amo a mi novia y el amor atonta.

El timbre interrumpió nuestro abrazo, nos levantamos de la mesa para ir a nuestra primera clase de segundo año.

-sigo sin entender poque esta clase se llama "escenario"- dijo Emmet a lo que Jasper y yo solo nos encogimos de hombros. Nadie tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La maestra de este año es nueva y toda la bola hormonal masculina quería conocerla. La verdad soy la excepción, no porque no tenga hormonas ( créanme cuando les digo que si), si no que mi novia es suficiente mujer para mi y no necesito ver, sentir o desear a alguien mas. (^_^).

Una rubia pequeña con cuerpo celestial, (soy fiel mas no ciego) y cara de angel subió a la tarima, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.- Buenos días- hablo con una voz de soprano que iba acorde a su cara, todos callaron para escucharla hablar.

-Jóvenes, mi nombre es Jane Vulturi y seré su maestra este año. No soy la típica maestra que habla, enseña y ustedes solo escuchan. A mi me gusta que participen en la clase y aporten ideas a cualquier tema. Tengo un anuncio importante que darles, primero formen equipos de tres- al instante mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos miradas conspiradoras, definitivamente este año seremos equipo. – espero hallan escogido bien a sus compañero de equipo, porque serán grupo durante todo el año. El porque es un concurso de talentos a final de curso, para este concurso un grupo de cada grado representara a todo su grado contra los demás. Su primer trabajo es escribir una canción, sin música por ahora, en todas sus clases los apoyaran es este tema. El resto de mi clase utilícenlo para hablar sobre esto.- terminado su discurso bajo de la tarima y salió del salón, dejándonos solos. Jasper, Emmet y yo nos reunimos.

-Que bien, escribir esa canción será lo mas difícil, la competencia no me preocupa- dijo "el confiado" Emmet.

Iba a replicar lo contrario cuando Jasper hablo.- sorprendentemente Emmet tiene razón- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Jasper le dio la razón a Emmet? Eso es nuevo. Note como Emmet volteo a ver a Jasper boquiabierto y descubrí que yo estaba en la misma posición.-

-Chicos no me vean así, Emmet tiene razón.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntamos a coro.

-Pues porque tenemos a Edward en nuestro equipo.-

¿me tienen a mi? Y, eso no tiene nada especial, no es como si yo tuviera una varita mágica y dijera bididibadidibu y así hacer que ganáramos en concurso, no me vería bien con el vestidito que combina con la falda,ese color no me queda. ¡ay! ya me afecto juntarme con Alice.

-¿y que tiene que yo este en su equipo?.-

-ay Edward, eres el mejor del rock en esta escuela, es claro que nadie va a superar a nuestro guitarrista o tecladista (depende de que instrumento uses) y la canción la vamos a componer nosotros podemos hacerle arreglos a modo de que la guitarra o el teclado suenen genial.-

Bueno, en eso tiene razón Jasper (modestia aparte) pero aun así, no puedo hacernos ganar, tal vez toque bien la guitarra y el teclado peri si alguien escribe una letra y melodía mejor que la nuestra vamos a perder.

-No podrán ganarnos, nadie supera a nuestro guitarrista estrella.- dijo Jasper muy confiado.

-Solo se me ocurre una excepción- mascullo Emmet.

-¿Qué?- pregunte en su dirección.

-Nada- y sonó el timbre. Salimos del salón y caminamos por el pasillo. Creí ver a mi hermana viniendo hacia nuestra dirección. Tenía que hablar un par de cosas sobre sus amigas y mi novia. Camine decidido a regañarla cuando Emmet grito y me corto la inspiración.

-¡Beli-bellita!.-

**(*) pasito feliz: cuando saltas hacia adelante feliz, al estilo caperucita roja.**

**(1) yo pienso que Tanya tiene un gran futuro como actriz ¿ustedes no?**

**(2) yo se porque Alice no la quiere, pero dejemos que Edward se de cuenta solo de quien es en verdad su novia.**

**(^_^) Eddie ama tanto a su novia y le es tan fiel, lastima que Tanya no. Ups escribí de mas.**

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron mi historia y me agregaron a favoritos. Les juro que estoy tratando de escribir lo más rápido posible, gracias por su paciencia.**

**nikki alice vamp**

**FatiiMeyer**

**PattyxCullen**

**nati-912**

**Allie Mc Carty**

**SadisticTorment**

**Esmeraldy**

**lexa0619**

**darky1995**

**nadiarc22,**

**eviita Cullen: respondo tu pregunta , si era Emmet. Grito de esa manera porque su actitud para historia esta inspirada en un amigo al que le gusta mucho poner apodos en diminutivo que suenan graciosos y a veces se porta un tanto infantil, pero es lindo.**

**Me faltaron muchas personas, lamento no poderlas poner pero saben que agradezco mucho que siguán mi historia y me apoyen. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Netamu Cullen.**

**P.D. Dejen un review con su opinión, por favor, por favor, por favorcito. (Carita de cachorro) ¿Si?**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. Encuentros

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y eso me pone triste, son de la magnifica mente de Meyer.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Alice POV**

Salimos de la clase de "escenario" (nombre raro) y de repente Bella nos paro en seco y nos murmuro algo tan bajo que no entendí, seguí caminando y levante la vista, fue cuando lo vi.

Venia caminando hacia mi con esa sonrisa de la que me enamore y con esos rizos rubio obscuro tan hermosos. Jasper, el amor de mi vida.

Camine segura en su dirección, cuando estuvimos una frente al otro salte a sus brazos y el me recibió con gusto. Sus brazos se me amoldan a mi cuerpo como si fuera un molde, me siento segura entre ellos y amo profundamente a el dueño de estos fuertes brazos.

Solo hay una cosa con voz chillona, cara de rana, que llora por un empujoncito, que nos impide estar juntos y felices.

María.

-Jazie- hablando del diablo.

**Jasper POV**

Interesante clase y no por la maestra, si no por el anuncio que nos dio, tal vez soné muy soberbio y confiado al decir lo que dije, pero….

Levante la vista y vi al ángel mas hermoso del universo, mi pequeña Alice. Clave mi vista en ella, con la esperanza de que volteara a verme. Una de sus acompañantes la intento detener y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no le hiciera caso, y sucedió, siguió caminando en mi dirección y ahí donde sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron, le regale su sonrisa y ella me sonrió desde el alma, note que Edward se adelantaba un poco y Emmet gritaba algo y lo empujaba, pero no importa, solo importa mi Ali8ce.

Se detuvo frente a mi y por unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron eternos nos miramos a los ojos intensamente, salto a mis brazos y la recibí gustoso. No se y no importa cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados, solo nos pudo interrumpir una fastidiosa voz que reconocí como la de María nos interrumpió.

-Jazie- Es mi novia pero ya no la amo.

**Rosalie POV**

Saliendo de nuestra primera clase en nuestra maravillosa nueva escuela, Bella nos detuvo y nos susurro algo sobre su hermano. Su sexi hermano, por cierto, estudia en esta escuela y es un año mayor que nosotras, es músculos y en sus fotos siempre esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, así que pienso debe ser risueño, alegre, gracioso.

Es raro que después de un año de ser amigas no conozcamos a los hermanos de las otras, mas que por fotos.

-Beli-bellita- grito una voz muy, muy masculina. Levante la vista para ver si el dueño de la voz estaba acorde a. Vi a mi hermano caminando en mi dirección con una mirada de bobo. Sorprendentemente Alice era a quien veía y ella lo miraba igual, se acercaron uno frente al otro y se abrazaron, pare e seco al ver esto. _golpe, caída y alguien encima de mi_ en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, escuche a la voz masculina pidiendo disculpas y con el cuerpo del dueño encima de mi.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de lagos café claro en los cuales me perdí un largo, largo tiempo hasta que hubo un grito de mujer que hizo que el oso encima de mi rompiera la conexión mirando a otro lado.

Escuche con mas claridad los gritos de mujer:- ¡Emmet Swan! ¿Qué haces encima de ella? ¡ Levántate ahora mismo!- y el oso ( es enorme este hombre) llamado Emmet se levanto y me ayudo. Una palabra: guau.

**Emmet POV**

_Debate mental._

_¿escenario? ¿Por qué escenario? Llevo un año asistiendo a esa clase y sacando buenas calificaciones (modestia aparte)y aun no entiendo porque le pusieron esa nombre tan, tan ridículo. (*)_

Levante la mirada y vi a mi hermana, le grite con el apodo que se, ella ama (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Beli-bellita.- y corrí empujando a Eddie para abrazar a mi hermana y hacerla girar de la manera que adora (de nuevo sarcasmo) (1).

Choque contra una linda rubia, a la cual tire al suelo y aplaste.

-Los siento, disculpa, no era mi intención- decía sin cesar a la espera de que reaccionara, abrió los ojos y me encontré ahogado en un profundo mar azul, en el que nade y nade cantando: "nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar" (2) hasta que una voz conocida grito mi nombre, me vi obligado a voltear a ver a mi novia Heidi si no quería mas drama, no preste atención a lo que dijo pero supe que seguía gritando con la _melodiosa_ voz que tiene.

Me levante de encima de la linda rubia de ojos azules que use de colchón y la ayude a levantar. Dos palabras; 1 para la linda rubia de ojos azules o más corto linda barbie: ¡wau! Y otra para mi adorable novia: problemas y grandes.

**Bella POV**

Camine con la mirada gacha rogando al cielo que mi hermano no me reconociera, que pasara un ovni y se lo llevara o cualquier cosa que lo alejara de mí.

Amo a mi hermánate, pero a nadie le agrada la idea de que su hermano mayor le abrace y haga girar en el aire en tu primer día de clases en una escuela nueva, a menos que no quieras tener una vida social.

Estaba tan absorta observando lo interesante de mis tenis cuando choque con alguien de buenos reflejos, ya que me sostuvo del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo. La mano que me sostenía mandaba corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento- musite quedito.

-Perdón, ¿Qué?, no escuche- dijo una voz de hombre tremendamente atrayente, al mirar un poco arriba encontré los ojos admirados por mi durante tanto tiempo, mas hermosos que en las fotos.

Choque contra el novio de mi rival, digo, digo contra Edward: ¡ups!

**Edward POV**

Avance con grandes zancadas dispuesto a regañar a quien le grito a mi novia, pero Emmet me rompió el tímpano con su grito y me empujo a un lado. Empujón que me permitió ver a mi hermana y mi mejor amigo rubio viéndose a los ojos fijamente como 2 tortolos en primavera antes de abrazarse como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo se…..?

Alguien choco contra mi y gracias a mis rápidos reflejos la agarre del brazo antes de que callera al suelo, cual costal de papas.

Al momento de tocar su brazo sentí un millón de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi palma y no pude hacer más que deleitarme con esa sensación hasta que una tímida voz musito.

-lo siento- quería escuchar con más claridad esta linda voz así que dije:

-perdón, ¿Qué?, no escuche.-

Busque sus ojos y me encontré con dos pequeñas piedras preciosas color chocolate totalmente expresivas y transparentes. Me desconecte pensando miles de elogios a esos bellos ojos.

-Eddie.- dijo mi novia mientras me abrazaba por detrás, acto del que apenas fui consiente ya que aun no salía de mi ensoñación. Que fastidioso resulta ese apodo ahora.

**Autor POV**

Las tres parejas interrumpidas por un trió de arpías vanidosas. Ellas al ser consientes, o medio consientes de la presencia de sus lindas amigas violinistas deciden irse en medio de una nube, sin darse cuenta que las sifrinas se desgañotaban en insultos hacia ellas, se fueron dejándolas con la palabra en la boca y a unos chicos muy confundido.

Las violinistas al ver que no respondieron a sus insultos se voltearon furiosas a ver a sus novios que no sabían ni como se llamaban, pidiéndoles una explicación, o mejor dicho exigiéndoles, sobre porque estaban con ellas si eran las niñas malas que las habían amenazado de muerte y golpeado en el kiosco. Ellos no entendían ni jota, estaban ocupados viendo caminar lejos de ellos a tres ángeles con ojos divinos, suspirando al uninuso dieron media vuelta y dejaron a sus adoradas novias a medio pasillo pidiéndoles que regresaran. Al ver que nadie les hacia caso solo soltaron un bufido de frustración y se marcharon, ganándose la risa de mas de uno que observaba.

**(2) un solo comentario: es Emmet. **

**(1) ¿Qué esperaban? Es un hermano mayor.**

**(*) yo si se porque se llama así pero por ahora es un misterio, aunque se que muchas me van a matar cuando se enteren.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? **

**¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganme que les pareció. Interesante la conexión que tuvieron nuestras lindas parejitas. Aunque hay algo que me intriga: ¿Dónde se conocieron Alice y Jasper? Mmmmm. Pronto lo descubriremos.**

**Agradecimientos a :**

**lore cullen potter 95**

**Nikipattz**

**AngeliqueCullen**

**IsabellionaxCullen**

**1396**

**Mel **

**Lokadeamoooor**

**NessylitleCullen**

**Tephiy y Mirey cullen moyer**

**nikki alice vamp**

**FatiiMeyer**

**PattyxCullen**

**nati-912**

**Allie Mc Carty**

**SadisticTorment**

**Esmeraldy**

**lexa0619**

**darky1995**

**nadiarc22,**

**eviita Cullen**

**Maya Cullen Masen**

**Gracias por apoyarme en mi historia **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Netamu Cullen.**

**P. triste porque los personajes no son míos, alégrenme con un review.**


End file.
